Cold and Alone
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Arthur has killed. He was found after falling asleep in the forest. The person who found him doesn't know what he has done. Can he be trusted? Rated T for now. Warnings: Insanity and Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be focusing on my other story 'Familiar?', but when I get an idea, I have to write it down. Now, I hope you're prepared for insanity and character death, because this story will most likely be full of it.**

* * *

A young man runs through the dense forest, tears running down his face mercilessly, blinding him almost entirely. He ran and he ran, finally, he dropped onto his knees. He sat there for a few seconds, letting the situation he was in sink in. He laughed. It was a bitter, humorless, insane laugh. He laughed and he laughed, his tears flowing endlessly. The loud laughs slowly morphed into sobs. He sobbed boisterously into the night. It was a dreadful, heart-wrenching wail.

He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them, sobbing into his knees. As it started raining, he looked up at the sky and let out a frustrated shout. He sat there for the longest amount of time. The rain drenched him. He couldn't tell if he was crying anymore. If it weren't for his tired, red eyes, no one would've known he was crying. 'Cold and alone... Always have been, always will be...', He thought before he passed out, drifting into a world full of dreams about his past.

**...**

_The young man, his name is Arthur Kirkland, saw himself and another man cuddling each other in their shared bed. They sat there whispering sweet nothings to each other. They were in love, yet they were both male. Many people consider this a sin and would call them satanists. Arthur thought, 'I love Francis. If love is a sin, then send me to Hell and let me burn.' _

_This particular memory was one of Arthur's favorites. Francis Bonnefoy wold look at him with his soft, loving, dark blue eyes and offer a small smile. Arthur would smile back and kiss him chastely. He would wrap his arms around him as they fell asleep peacefully, the dream slowly morphing into another memory..._

_Before Arthur confessed his love to Francis. He sat next to Feliciano, silently. Feliciano Vargas was talking animatedly to his boyfriend who sat on the other side of him. Arthur sat there watching, envying their relationship, wishing it could be like that with him and Francis. They were so happy together... He was jealous, and therefore became frustrated and cold towards the people he knew. He began distancing himself from everyone he knew. He would remember silently crying himself to sleep as the dream would fade into another memory._

_Arthur saw himself crying silently as he watched Francis from a distance. He was smiling. 'He has a beautiful smile.', Arthur thought. But he wasn't smiling at him. He was smiling at his girlfriend, Michelle. The girl was beautiful, albeit rather gullible. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and she had long, brown pigtails. Arthur had a terrible feeling growing in his chest. It was a nasty, envious feeling. The feeling fully bloomed as he witnessed Francis kiss Michelle. He hated Michelle for having Francis's heart and attention. _

_The dream faded once again as Arthur watched himself run away, his face soaked with tears. Anger. Screaming. Arthur sees his father yelling at him drunkenly. He hates that man. The man abuses and rapes him. Sorrow. There's nothing he can do about it. The last thing he remembers from that night is crying. He's always crying. But isn't crying okay?_

_His dream changed again. He was screaming, yet he had no idea what he was saying. His vision was shrouded with red, an angry color. He grabbed a knife, swinging it around madly. He heard himself say a single phrase, "I'm tired of this!" _

_She stabbed him. Red, red everywhere. Red is good. Red is the color of love. It's also the color of roses, his and Francis's favorite flower. It was the color of Hell, death, the devil, and blood. He laughed maniacally. His father was dead. Francis was shocked into silence. The first thing he thought when he saw Francis was, 'Must make sure he tells **no one.**' _

_Once again, there was red. Red everywhere. Arthur dropped the knife and laughed. The next thing he knew, he was outside watching the house burn, engulfed in flames. Yellow, orange, red... Red, red, red... All is red. _

_And he ran. He ran and he ran, not looking back, tears spilling down his cheeks. He's always crying..._

* * *

**What'd you think? Do you think I should continue? Let me know! Even if you hated it, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you, my ever so loyal reviewer/follower/favoriter, Estella Tweak! Thank you to the other follower, also! Don't think you are unappreciated! Onward, my two person army! I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Arthur woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He was immediately on high alert. 'Who brought me here? Where am I?', He thought as he slowly got up out of the bed. He came to the realization that he was dressed in an over-sized Iron Man T-shirt and a over-sized pair of boxer shorts. With a faint blush creeping onto his face, he thought, 'Whoever brought me here, I hope they didn't do anything other than change my clothes...'

Arthur followed the smell of food hungrily, yet cautiously. When he arrived in the kitchen, he found a very tall man with dirty-blonde hair with a defiant little tuft of hair where the part was. He glanced at him with his baby blue eyes and flashed him a grin that would put the sun to shame, "Hey there, sleeping beauty! I see you're awake now!"

His voice was very boisterous and Arthur scowled at it's loudness. "I hope you didn't rape me in my sleep, like the actual sleeping beauty story. Who are you and where am I?", Arthur glared at the handsome stranger, his voice full of threat. "Calm down, dude! I didn't rape you! I thought you'd be happy I took you in! What kind of hero can't save a damsel in distress from catching a cold?", The stranger reassured him.

"I'll have you know that I am not a damsel in distress. I was just... Lost.", That statement wasn't entirely untrue, he was lost in the darkness that was his mind, "You didn't answer my questions!" The stranger laughed obnoxiously, "Bro, sit down, eat some food! I know you must be starving! After we eat, you can take a shower. You still have dirt and grime all over you. Then I'll explain to you where you are and who I am." Arthur complied, but was far from trusting this man, not after what he'd done...

The two ate breakfast in silence. Awkward silence, at that. The stranger broke the unnerving silence, "Can I ask a question?" Arthur looked at him, not speaking so the other could continue. "Uh, I'll take that as a yes...", He fidgeted, "Were those... Blood stains on your clothing?" Arthur eyes widened slightly, not wide enough to be noticed by the other, though. He let out a small cough and replied, "No... It was, uh, Kool Aid..." The stranger gave him a disbelieving look, "Let me tell you something. If you think I'm gonna turn you in or something, you can get that out of your mind. I am not a fan of the government. Those people are villains."

Arthur put down his utensils and stood, "... I'm going to go take a shower." He quickly left the kitchen, the man's eyes following him. He heard the man call after him, "The bathroom's the last door on your left!" Arthur had forgotten to ask and was glad he didn't have to go back and go through the awkward process of asking the inevitable question.

Once he made it to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and undressed himself. He waited for the water to heat up and stepped into the spray. He picked up a bath sponge and soap to begin washing himself. He cleansed himself of mud, the smell of outdoors and ash, and blood... It was the blood of that damn bastard and... His lover... Arthur began to tear up. 'I killed Francis... What the hell is wrong with me?', He thought as he frantically rubbed shampoo into his dirtied hair, as if it would reverse time itself.

There was a knock at the door, Arthur didn't answer. He knew that if he did, his voice would crack, and he would cry. The door opened, "Um... I'm going to leave some clothes and a towel on the toilet, just so you know it's there." Arthur didn't respond. After a little while, he heard the door shut. He stood in the shower for another five minutes before turning it off and stepping out of the shower. He picked up the towel and dried his body off, not bothering with his hair. He slipped into the over-sized t-shirt and boxers before putting on the jeans. Even though they were skinny jeans, they were large on him, well, most of it was anyway. Much of it was bunched up at his ankles because it was too long, and it was a little tight around his hips, but he paid it no mind. His mind was set on answers.

He made his way back to the kitchen to find the stranger on his iPhone. When he entered, the man looked up and smiled, "Lookin' good, babe." Arthur shot him a glare, "One, don't call me babe. Two, I want my answers." His 'savior' rose his hands in defeat, "Can I get your name, first, sweet cheeks?" Arthur continued to glare, "It's Arthur. Now, _talk_."

The stranger grinned, "My name is Alfred F. Jones, and you just so happen to be in Cali, baby!"

Arthur gaped, "C-Cali, as in California, U.S.?"

Alfred continued to grin, "You know it, hon!"

"How long was I asleep?", Arthur asked nervously.

"I'll say about... 2 and 1/2 days...?", Alfred responded.

Arthur couldn't believe it. How did this man get him from a small town on the outskirts of Liverpool to bloody California!? Arthur was utterly baffled.

He couldn't help but think, 'What. The. _Fuck?!_'

* * *

**Thoughts of this chapter? Reviews are love. (or hate, whatever.) I want to know what you think! Reviews encourage me to continue! If you have any questions, let me know!**


End file.
